Some organizations like to know when users are interacting with certain data. For example, an organization may desire to know what operations a user has issued for a payroll table of a database. To capture an operation issued by a user, an audit record may be created. To prevent loss of the audit record, a system may require that the audit record be stored in persistent storage before allowing the access request to proceed. An error may occur when storing an audit record in persistent storage which may cause the audit record to go non-recorded.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described, herein may be practiced.